This application relates to a means of providing golfers with an improved method of marking their target when practicing in an open field or park.
Currently, golfers may employ traffic cones, flags or other similar devices as a target when practicing. A common problem with these devices is the excessive storage space required when not in use. The present invention has been designed to provide the golfer with a targeting device that is capable of being easily stored within a small compartment of their golf bag.
The Retractable Target Marker is a combination of two pieces. The first piece is a retractable support element. The second piece is brightly colored casing which is connected to the retractable support element. In addition, the present invention has been designed so that two units may be compactly stored as one.
The retractable support element consists of a retractable arm that is connected to a lower portion and an upper portion. The retractable arm is intended to function in a manner similar to that of an antenna. On the rear side of the lower portion of the retractable support element is a lower extension. When the present invention is in use, lower extension is placed into the ground. On the front side of the lower portion there is a slot that is designed to receive the lower extension of another unit. When the present invention is not in use, the lower extension of one unit is slid into the slot of another unit thereby combining the two units as one for compact storage. Also contained within the lower portion of the retractable support element is a continuous notch encircling the lower portion. The purpose of this feature is to allow the lower portion of the casing to be held in a fixed position when placed over the retractable support element. Within the upper portion of the retractable support element is also a continuous notch. This indentation allows the upper portion of the casing to be held in fixed position on the upper portion of the retractable arm.
The second piece of the present invention is a casing. The casing is made of a porous cloth or nylon type material similar to netting. The purpose of using a porous material is to allow for the wind to pass through the device thus significantly diminishing the total wind load to be withstood. The casing itself may be colored fluorescent orange or another similarly bright color and is sized to coincide with the length of the retractable arms in the expanded position. The casing also consists of rubber bands or other similar type banding devices contained within each end. The casing is held in place on the retractable support element by inserting the rubber-banded ends into the continuous notches on the upper and lower portions of the retractable support element.
The Retractable Target Marker has been designed for easy placement during operation. The first step in the application process is to place the lower extension of the retractable support element into the ground. Once the lower extension is firmly in the ground the user grasps the upper portion of the retractable support element and pulls in vertical direction fully exposing the retractable arm. When the retractable arm is fully extended the invention is ready for application.